the Total Drama Hollow
by GothicZoey1024
Summary: Four teenagers with memory woke in forest one of them has powers (Rated K for everyone) also crossover with Twdg,Sonic,Mario,Vampirina. there are three spirits one from is from Spongebob and two of them is from My Little Pony.


The Hollow by Kelly Danielle Padgett

There once a room with four teenagers who were unconscious on the floor three boys and one girl one boy had a teal shirt,blue jeans and brown shoes Multiple Personality Disorder the second boy had red hoodie,orange shorts and has a Bubble Boy and socks and orange shoes the girl had a red tube top,black choker,olive pants and black and tan sandals and the third boy had green shirt made out of a military uniform and blue pants with a black belt,white socks and black boots and silver dog tags around his neck and the boy with teal shirt woke and saw the two boys and the girl he wants to the boy in the red hoodie and said hey are you ok? The boy in the red hoodie woke up said who are you? And the boy in the teal shirt said i don't know. The boy in the red hoodie said i don't know are and come on let's go and wake up the girl and the boy over there. Both boy went to the girl the boy in the red hoodie asked is she ok? The boy in the teal shirt said she must maybe ok. The girl red tube top woke up and said where am i? I don't where i am are you here help me? The both boys said yes. The girl in the red tank top said oh thank you! As she hugged the two boys after the hug the trio went the last boy with the green shirt who wasn't woken up yet and he taken a bow in the head and the boy in teal shirt said oh man he really had taken a bow in the head. The boy in the red hoodie said yeah. The girl in the red tube top said i hope that he is ok wait cheek you're the pockets. The trio cheeked their pocket a paper with names Zoey,Mike and Cameron Mike said so that is our names? Cameron felt the boy in the green shirt's head and said his head is pound is really hard. Zoey said oh i feel bad for the guy. Mike said yeah me the tiro cheeked the boy' pocket and found a paper that had the name Brick written on it Zoey said so his name is Brick nice name. Cameron look over the name again said wait a minute it this guy was being experimented by his parents. Mike said Zoey i think Cameron maybe right. Zoey said are you sure Mike you don't anything about Brick suddenly Brick woke up Mike said oh thank goodness you are awake. then Brick send telekinetic blast though his mind and send Cameron,Zoey and Mike backwards and Cameron said whoa what was that? Mike explained that was a telekinetic blast. Zoey said why did that blast for? Cameron said that maybe here was pounding in head i felt his head and i think he thinks that we are enemies. Mike said hey calm down Brick. Brick screamed who are you!? And how did know my name!? Zoey said there was a paper in your packet had your name on it. Brick calmed down and said really and paper let me see that paper. Zoey handed him the paper Brick said oh it did had my name on it. Mike said hey there is typewriter here. the team went over to the typewriter Brick said i think if we type in help. Cameron type in help all block of the wall come Zoey said whoa Brick how did you know that help will password.

Brick said i don't know Zoey i think just using my mind and found out that help maybe the password to the puzzle. Cameron said whoa Brick that is amazing. Mike said yeah Brick you can learn how to control it. Brick saw green smoke coming from the ground the group went to the surface before the green smoke filled up the room up the group was in the middle of nowhere and Mike said whoa what is this? Zoey said i don't know Mike we will find out soon. Cameron said yeah like Zoey said Mike. and suddenly Brick grabbed his head with hands and his eyes were closed and collapsed on his knees Cameron noticed him and asked are you ok Brick? He said do i look ok? It looks like i am feeling something nearby. Zoey asked like what Brick tell us. Brick said it looks like a dog that is red with sharp teeth. Mike said oh no that sound bad Brick we need to keep an eye out for those dogs guys we need a map of this unknown place. Cameron said i have to agree with Mike. The group went to the house in the middle of nowhere and found the items that they needed for their adventure Brick felted a sensation in his head the dog are close really close and all of sudden the dogs appeared in front of him Mike,Zoey and Cameron noticed the dogs and Brick they know that Brick is now doomed right now then Brick puts his hands on his head and some telekinetic shock waves came out of Brick's mind and knocked the dogs backward to where they come from Cameron said whoa did you guy see that? Mike said yeah we did Cameron. Zoey said Brick just used his mind and made shock waves come from his mind made the dogs that trying to hurt him backward to where they come from. And Mike went to Brick and puts a hand on his shoulder and said Brick what you did back there was amazing. Brick said i don't know how i did that. Cameron said Brick you just put your hand on your head and send telekinetic shock waves out of your mind sended out your mind and sended the dogs backward the forest. And Brick was freaking out and started having panic attack Zoey said whoa whoa Brick calm down take three deep breaths. Brick started to calm down by taking three deep breaths Cameron said Brick are calmed down yet. Brick said yes. Mike said well Brick we will help control these power of yours right guys. Zoey and Cameron both agreed with Mike and the group run to the lake and found a girl was standing on a rock and her name was Princess Rosalina she said you come this far boys and girl. Zoey asked who are you? Princess Rosalina said i am Princess Rosalina the master of the world. Mike asked how are you going to help? She said i will help but first you have to say the magic word first. Brick said help please. Princess Rosalina made a portal under the group Mike asked what is happening? Zoey said i don't know Mike. the group got sucked into the portal and portal closed by itself and the group landed in the desert and Cameron asked where are we now guys? Mike said i don't know Cameron i think we are in a desert. Zoey said yeah but how Brick did know that the magic word was please? Cameron said i think Brick used his mind like he did back at the typewriter back at the roon that got filled up with green smoke. Brick said well i used mind and said the magic word for Princess Rosalina to make the portal.

Zoey said Brick you just used your mind again like you did for the typewriter back at the room. Mike said yeah Zoey is right Brick you can used your powers on anytime we have a problem. Cameron said you're not fully human Brick that's why you have psychic powers you half human,half alien mutated. Brick was shocked and said WHAT! Mike said i think Cameron said he thinks you are the person who have been experiment on by your parents. Brick finally said yes i have been experimented on by my parents while i was young and my parents putted a needle in me and the needle had Psychic formula inside and i started to have a headache for a while and then it went back to normal for a couple of months and then it started again and it got worse and worse and i starting having a rare gift a sensitivity and i starting sensing my parents are starting experimenting on me and some family find my parents and i lost consciousness for a few days the family take me into their home i meet their girl Jo she was my only sister i cared for in my life. Mike,Zoey and Cameron look sad for Brick for depressing life and Cameron said oh i feel bad for Brick right Zoey and Mike agreed with Cameron and all of sudden Brick grabbed his hands on his head again and started to sensing something far away and it was two bulls trying to kidnap he said you guys we have to run right now. Mike said why Brick? Brick said because i sensed there is two bulls that is going kidnap us any minute now. Zoey said oh no Brick that is bad. The two bulls walked up to the group and putted Brick,Zoey,Mike and Cameron into their base and Cameron said we have to get out of here guys. Zoey said hey Cameron is right you guys Brick do you think you can use your powers to get us out of this rope that is tied around us. Brick said i don't know you guys what if i mess up and end up hurting all of you and me. Mike said oh Brick you will do just fine just focus with your mind. Brick lifted his hand telekinetically untied the rope off Cameron,Zoey and Mike then after they got out of the rope and run into a room with three paths Mike went down the left path Zoey and Cameron went down the middle path and finally Brick went down the right path and Zoey said hey Cameron do you really think that we are make it out alive after this? Cameron said yeah i think so Zoey hey there is Mike. they turned and saw Mike running to them and Mike said hey guys had any luck finding a way out of here yet? Zoey said no Mike we have not find anything yet. Cameron asked hey guys did you think that Brick found anything in the right path? Zoey said yeah i think so did you we should find him or something? Mike said yeah let's go and find Brick. The trio run down the right path meanwhile Brick was running and collapsed on his knees and puts his fingertips on his head and he sensing a room nearby and after the pain in his head went away he ran to the room he sensed with his psychic powers when Brick arrived in the room and saw some skull bones on the floor and in the corner there was a hole back to the trio Zoey saw Brick looking in a room she said hey guys i found Brick. Cameron said really Zoey did you find him. Zoey said um he looking in a room. Mike said really let's go. They ran to Brick and Mike said hey Brick what are you looking at? Brick said i am looking the bones on the floor and a hole in the corner. Zoey said wait a hole in the corner we can use the hole to escape this place. Mke said hey you are right Zoey we can go down the hole and on out of here. And the group went down the hole and lead to an underground pathway so they followed it and it lead them into a kitchen and and there were two old ladies that are trying to eat them for lunch luckily Mike,Cameron,Zoey and Brick made it out alive and teens made it up to the surface Cameron said that was a close call right guys. Zoey said yeah Cameron it was a close call. Mike said i pretty sure we are going out alive after this. Brick thought for a moment to think about it

Zoey,Mike and Cameron waited for Brick to say something and he finally said something while using his psychic powers and putting his fingers in his head he said i think while using my psychic powers is not that bad at all guys i think i have lots of good talents to show during this game or challenge. Zoey said oh that is great Brick. Mike said yeah Brick you can use your to make telekinetic blast though your mind and used telekinesis to lit to ropes off us back at the base. Cameron said Mike is right Brick the best time to use your powers is when we have a problem nearby okay. Brick said okay Cameron i will try to use my powers. Later on at night while Brick was asleep he started having a nightmare and Mike,Zoey and Cameron heard his screaming ran to Brick by his side Mike started looking at Brick and cheeked his head for a fever and Mike said guys he has a fever. Cameron cheeked Brick for anything that maybe causing the fever and found snake bite mark on him he said guys he has a snake bite mark on him. Mike said oh no we have to heal somehow guys. Cameron said quick help me got him up on Zoey's shoulder! Mike and Cameron helped each other to get Brick on Zoey's shoulder and carried throughout the field after so long Brick's poison glowed stronger and stronger every second now Zoey said guys his poison is getting even stronger now. Suddenly a teenage girl found them and said hey are you lost or something? Mike said yes we are and our friend is been poison by a snake. The girl said oh no that sounds bad to me and my team have a shelter can you use and we have some medicine. Zoey said oh thank you. Mike said oh we don't get your name and teammates names yet. The girl said my name is Mira and my teammates names are Adam and Kai. they run to the shelter and found Adam and Kai inside of the shelter just chilling out Mira said hey guys we have a problem here. Adam said what happened Mira? She said there was a team out in the wood with a teammate is poisoned! Kai said oh that sounds not good not good at all Mira. The group of four came into the room Kai asked Adam is the group of four that Mira was talking about? Adam said yeah i think so Kai. Mira said guys this is Mike,Zoey,Cameron. And who is fourth member name? Mike said Brick he is the only one that has powers on our team. Kai asked what power does Brick have? Zoey said psychic powers. Adam said oh that is amazing too have powers like that. Kai can go you find the medicine for Brick. Kai said okay Adam. so Kai went in the backroom and find medicine and Mira pour a spoonful of medicine and give the spoon to Adam and he poured the medicine into Brick's mouth and after a few seconds later Kai asked is he? Brick's hand was out and there was a telekinetic blast came out of his hand hit the house it went everywhere and faded out Kai said whoa that was amazing. did you see that guys? Adam said yeah we did see that Kai. you guys how did Brick do that? Cameron said our friend is a half human,half alien mutated after he was experimented on by his own parents. Mira said oh i feel sorry for Brick you guys. Adam said yeah me too. Kai said me three. Mike said guys he's waking up. Everyone looked and saw Brick waking up from the poison he groaned ugh what happened? Everyone was in shocker

Zoey said oh Brick what happened you were bitten by a snake and we rush for some medicine for we ran into another team for something to care we were lucky because they had medicine in the backroom and they give the medicine to you and now you are alive right now. Adam said you don't not dead that's good man we were worried about you. Brick saw them and maked shock waves come out of his mind and hit Mira,Adam and Kai and forced them to hit the wall and made the wall got all mess up Zoey said whoa Brick calm down that is the team that healed your poison. Adam said yeah we did heal your poison please don't hurt us. Mike said yeah Brick please don't hurt them with your psychic powers. Cameron said yeah Brick just calm down okay. Brick said okay Cameron i will calm down until i learn the names of the team in front of me right now. Mike said their names are Adam,Mira and Kai. Mira said nice to meet you Brick as she had her hand for Brick to shake however Brick never done a handshake before in his life Mike noticed this and said Brick what's wrong? Zoey said oh Mike i think throughout his years of tortured and being experimented on by his parents he had never had a handshake before in his life before. Cameron said i think Zoey is right Mike. Mike said oh Brick all you have to do is just shake her hand and it won't be that bad at all. Brick did what Mike told to do he shaked Mira's' hand and looked timid Adam said oh Brick don't look shy you just shaked Mira's hand that was called a handshake. Brick said oh that is handshake. Cameron said yes Brick that is a nice and friendly handshake. Mira said so should we keep on moving or something guys. Mike said yeah let's go guys. They all cheering Yeah! So the team of friends made a move for it for the road and team stopped in the middle of nowhere Mike asked where are we? Mira said i don't know Mike. then all of a sudden Brick clutched his head with his hand again Mira noticed this time and claimed guys i think Brick is using his psychic powers sense to way and maybe having a vision or something. Adam asked what is happening Brick and what do you see or sensing? Brick said i sense something up ahead of us like a tree that is missing a steam and is taken by some strange creatures and tree asking for help to find the steam and win the game. Kai said hey i think Brick is right. Mira said yeah i think we to go to that tree asked what going on and it answer us with words. so the team went to the tree and once they have find the tree it had a mission to find to find the branch they run to the way they tree said they are going to they find themselves in sandy place Zoey asked how are we going to find branch in this place? Cameron said i don't know Zoey. Mike said maybe Brick can use his psychic powers. Adam said yeah Brick can you psychic powers for a moment please? Brick said i guess i can do puts his hands on his head and his eyes were closed and he saw things in his head all of a sudden he said i think i am getting said woah man our teammate is telepathic. Mira said yeah Kai he is telepathic. Cameron said yeah our friend can do anything with his psychic powers right guys.

they all said yeah Cameron. Brick still had his eyes closed because his powers is still being used and he finally opened his eyes he was about the group what is going right away and Adam asked what is going Brick? Brick answered with serious look on his face he said guys there are some strange creatures that tree said earlier in the place that has throne in the room and the branch should be in there. Mira said hey Brick maybe about this we have go into that that place find the branch that is in there. Mike yeah they are both right on this on guys let's go. So the team runned to the place where Brick used his psychic powers at and when they got there they saw the place on a hill and it was high mountain Zoey asked oh man how we got up there. Brick lifted his hand and used telekinetics power to lifted the team and himself up the mountain Brick had his eyes closed and using his psychic power lift everyone up on the hill Kai asked oh what's happening? Cameron said oh i think Brick is used psychic powers lifted us to the mountain tops. Adam said Cameron's right you guys Brick is really using his powers to lifted us up. After they reached to the top of mountain Kai asked so this is the top of the mountain? Mira said yes Kai this is the top of mountain. Brick opened his eyes and saw his friends and himself up on the mountain he asked guy what just happened here? Mike said what happened Brick is that you use your powers lifted us up the mountain just like you do for us back the base. Adam asked so he did the same action back the base? Zoey said yes he did use his telekinesis powers to lifted the ropes off of us. Adam said he has telekinesis powers too. The three said yes. At the same time and Brick pointed the palace where strange creatures are just hanging around all over the place Mike spotted the branch on top the throne he said guys there is the branch. Zoey said all right Mike no we can grab the branch and return it to the tree in the forest! Mira said yeah let's go and get the branch and return it. They all run to the branch Zoey and Mira jumped on the throne and grabbed the branch Brick sensed the creatures in the down the hallway he said guys get down to somewhere safe. Cameron asked why Brick? Brick explained i sensed the creatures are coming in the throne room already but i have plan since i am the only with powers i will hide somewhere safe and you guys fighted the creatures i need my help you will say unleash secret weapon i jumped out with my psychic powers ready to attack i unleash my shock waves out of my brain or my hands or use telekinesis powers or i will grab to branch as a weapon. Do you all agreed with my plan? Kai said Brick that is the smartest plan you ever think of i agree with your plan. The creature entered the throne room Mira,Adam,Kai,Mike,Zoey and Cameron fighted the creatures and had trouble fighting them they said at the same thing unleash the secret weapon! Brick jumped out of his hiding spot and with psychic powers ready said you yelled for me guys? They all said yeah at the same time all of sudden Brick starting floated in the air his eyes were closed he opened his eyes they were prue white and he screamed and hands were sparked up and exploded

the group were all looking Brick strangely Mira asked what was that all about? Adam said i don't know Mira that is not Brick said he will be doing while we fight the creatures. Zoey said i know i think we should talk him and asked what was that. Mike said yeah let's do it. They all went to Brick and asked at the same time Brick what was that you don't say that in your plan at all? Brick said oh sorry i think my psychic powers got overloaded i felt sparks going through my veins and it uncontrollably cause me to lost control of my powers and forced the sparks to come out of my hands and shocked the creature with my lighting bolts. Kai said are you sure that is what happened it's okay Brick you remember it and it's good. Mira said Kai's right Brick we will help you with your psychic overload right guys. They all said right. And at the same moment the 5 remaining creatures are still alive of Brick's psychic overload Cameron noticed the creatures and said guys there are 5 remaining. The group noticed it too and Mira said Brick hand the branch. As she handed the branch to Brick who was getting serious look Zoey said we have to fight them Brick can do we have an agreement. Brick said yes. Mike said just stay here and don't move until we are done okay. Brick said okay. It take a while they were fighting the creature and Brick was just standing there and tired of standing he collapsed down to his knees and noticed his dog tags were glowing and the branch were lifted telekinetically to his hand and eyes were prue white and he was floated in air again he had his hand out and the branch moved to creatures it hitted all of them one shotted Cameron said the branch is just floated there. Mike asked what is making the branch floated like this? Mira claimed oh Brick he's the only that can lift things up in the air like that. The group looked at Brick and saw that he had prue white and floating in the air again what was different was his dog tags were glowing and an evil look on his face Mike asked uhm guys what is wrong with Brick? Adam said i think remember it the psychic overload that Brick made i think it made his dog tags to become evil by someone named Plankton. Mira said i've heard that Plankton he is a spirit and i think he's going out for revenge on Princess Rosalina with Brick by possessing his dog tags. MIke asked oh no that is bad for Brick is it? Cameron said yes Mike that is bad for Brick so we need Brick snap out of Plankton's control in fast. Mira said let's do this. Kai asked do we have to? Zoey said just do it! the group went to Brick he was looking them with those demonic eyes Adam said please Brick you have to snap out of this spirit's control that is possessing your dog tags right now. But instead of snap out Brick used the branch to hit Adam but Mira stopped him of doing that to Adam Mira said Brick remember who you are and remember who we are. Cameron said we are your friends Brick and remember the good times we had together. And suddenly Plankton's spirit went out of Brick' body and returned to his body back in the grave and after all of that happened Brick fell down his knees and with his eyes closed and Mike asked are you okay Brick? Mira said i think he's tired after used to much energy guys let's give Brick a few mins to overcome this tiredness and let him regain his energy.

Cameron said she's right you guys we should let Brick regain his Psychic powers. It lasted 5 mins until Brick finally regain his psychic powers and he opened his eyes and found himself in control of his powers again he groaned and said ugh what happened the only that i remember that i was on my knees i sensed a spirit is trying to possess me by possessing by my dog tags and trying to get revenge on Princess Rosalina. Mike said that is just what had happened around there Brick. Brick said well i did mess up room lot. Th group looked at wall and saw a crack in the wall Mira just know that is escape this place so the group saw Brick had his hand out to use his psychic powers and his dog tag were glowing again and he had white eyes again this time he don't turned against his team he screaming and some light come out of his head and shotted itself at the wall finally cracked it up in and lifted and little bit of rubble on the ground the group looked at Brick in shocked and at the time they said woah. Mike asked how did Brick do that? Cameron said i think he thought about he had done when he was under Plankton's control. Mira said i think Brick has gained a new power up with psychic power with psychic overload. Kai said hey i think Mira is right you guys. Brick saw the wall and was in shocked too asked what just happened to the wall? Zoey said Brick that was amazing you screamed a source of light and destroy the wall. The group went through the wall to runned down the mountain again to reach the tree that needs her branch back and Princess Rosalina will create another portal to another timeline and they runned into a middle of nowhere again Mike said where are we? Cameron said i think we are in some kind of iceland far away from the forest. Brick was screaming again they turned to him on his knees and his were prue white and was floating in the air and dog tags are glowing blue again he was screaming and a different thing happened Brick's black hair begin to floating up like a fire flame he flies away up in the sky and vanished into the darkness in iceland Mira asked uhm what in the world just happened right there. Mike said i think Brick just lost his temper and lost control of his powers again like Plankton is back for revenge to take over Brick's body again but i don't it Plankton spirit is that is possessing his dog tags i think it is a different spirit this time. Zoey said i think the spirit's name is Trixie Lulamoon she think she want to possess Brick's dog tags i think she used her magic to get in the dog tags and his psychic powers to attack Princess Rosalina for revenge too like Plankton. Mira said Zoey is right you guys we have to save Brick again from an another spirit's control. They runned to Brick who was destroying anything in his sight and used his mind to lift the object in the air like it was the end of world in iceland Mike said oh he's lifting the ice off the ground we need to stop him before he destroys the iceland. Brick turned around looking at them with his blank white eyes and using his telekinesis power to throw a snowball at the group and grew more angry at them because Trixie's spirit was angry and Brick was so angry that lifted everyone off of the ground iceland and looking at them

Mike said oh that is creepy look i've never seen of Brick before lt is like an evil look. Cameron said hey Mike is right guys we have to help Brick regain control of his psychic powers. As soon as Cameron said that Brick's outfit begin to change and a source of light begin to surround him and changing his outfit it turned into a long sleeve Black shirt with black jeans with black combat boots and his black hair become longer with a black headband in his hair and his powers had changed too his psychic powers become stronger when transformation was finished the group just backup from Brick if he was going to attack them again with his powers Mike said so that source of light just transformed Brick's outfit into all black outfit with a headband in his hair and his hair is longer now. Brick opened his eyes revealed that his eyes are now back to normal he said i think there was another spirit trying to possess me again. He looking at his outfit and saw that it was Black and felt his head and found an black handband in his hair and also found out his hair was long it was shoulder length Mike asked Brick are you shocked right now? Brick said yes i am i don't happened my outfit and my hair and when this headband appeared on my head. Kai said Brick a source of light surrounded you and it transformed your outfit black and made your hair longer and magically made a black headband in your hair and we don't know about your powers. Brick cheeked his powers are still there and he sensed an enemy nearbuy and found a robot coming toward them with a laser gun in its hand Brick's hand was out and some big telekinetic shock waves came out of his hand and hit the robot and blew the robot thousands of feet away from the group everyone was shocked that what Brick had just done to the robot Mira asked oh my goodness what did Brick just do to that robot that got blown like thousand feet away of us? Adam said Mira i think the source of light upgraded Brick's psychic powers to make them look stronger. Mike said i think Adam's right on this on guys. Cameron said i think Brick is in control of powers. Brick said i have to say that Cameron is right and i think i know how to control my power better. His hand was out again with his eyes closed the group Brick turn his power against them again he telekinetically moved an tessen and a tanto blade they were in his jeans pocket the whole time and he opened his eyes and look at the tanto blade and then the tessen in other hand Kai asked uhm how the tessen and the tanto blade get there anyway? Zoey said i think during the transformation the tessen and tanto blade appeared in his pocket and we did not notice them at all guys. Brick looked up at them while holding the tessen and tanto blade in both hands said i like my tessen and the tanto blade i don't know how they get there but whatever now i have a tessen and a tanto blade i can battle enemies without using my powers and without having overcome a tiredness. Mike said i guess you're right for once Brick. They run out of the iceland after few hours of running they are deep in the forest they made a camp in the middle of a forest

they also made a fireplace and Brick hears a loud noise nearby and sensed a bear in the bushes and reached into his for tessen and throws it at the bush revealed that is was a bear the tessen hit the bear and it went back to Brick he puts the tessen away and pulls out his tanto and slashed the bear and lefted cuts and bear runaway from Brick before he can slash it again with his tanto again he putted the tanto back in his pocket and went back to the fireplace and sat down on a log Mira asked what happened Brick and why are you mad? Brick said because i slashed a bear with my tanto lefting it cuts and it ran off before i can slash it again with my tanto. Mira said oh Brick that was a brave move to make for us for once. Mike said yeah Brick that what you did for us with your tanto and tessen was amazing. Kai asked did you see Brick out there? Mira said yeah after that transformation that he made like samurai like he was born to be a samurai. Mike said yeah but cool way for saying that. After a few hour camping in the middle of the forest the gang was out looking for food for night and Mike was with Brick,Zoey with Mira,Cameron was with Adam and Kai while Mike was walking with Brick he heard something far away Brick was angry and said Mike got behind me! After he said that Mike was behind him Brick shaking in fear Brick took out his tessen and his tanto blade jumped out of sight and it was that bear that Brick had slashed on before and it was trying to attack Mike with its claws and Brick use his telekinesis to move his tessen and a blue aura was around the tessen and Brick telekinetically moves towards it at the bear and shocked it turning it into ashes and Mike asked woah Brick how did you do that? Brick said i don't know Mike but i think what the transformation did to me i think it made my powers to become strong then before i had them in the first place and before my parent experiment me with their chemicals and other thing that they have done to me. Mike said yeah i think we should go back to the campgrounds i am think the other have found food already. As they were walking back to the campgrounds Brick found pieces of steak and an apple on the ground and ran up to Mike and said Mike i've found some pieces of steak and an apple on the ground. Mike found another apple and turkey one the ground they brought the object to the campgrounds and saw the others relaxing by the fire Zoey noticed them and said hey guys Brick and Mike are back of their hurt for food. Mira asked so you two how did the hurt go did it go fine? Mike said yeah Brick found pieces of steak and an apple and i found another apple and a turkey for us to cook. Kai said you two got lucky because we found nothing at all. Mike said oh and i've forget one thing Brick fighted a bear while we were looking for the food. Brick said i was so mad as l fighted the bear with my tessen and i used my psychic powers to move the tessen towards the bear and shocked it turning it into ashes. Adam asked Brick how did you protect Mike of the fight. Brick said uhm by telling him to get behind me as i started the fight with bear with my tessen.

Brick putted out tessen and tanto blade and showed them to everyone and used his psychic powers and a blue aura was around the tessen he telekinetically moved the tessen to a bush it turned into ashes the group looked surprised as they saw Brick do the move with his tessen they said whoa Brick that is cool. When the morning come the group runned again and this time it was far away from the forest and the iceland and found themselves stuck another world Cameron asked oh where are we now? Mike asked hey is that a lighthouse over there? Mira said yeah let's go to the lighthouse. They were running to the lighthouse and they saw something up a head of them so they went there to check it out and they find nothing just a can of bean Brick walking over to the can and opened it and find a bird inside of it and it leaped out to his arm Brick asked uhm guys what is going on with this bird? Adam said oh Brick i thick that bird wants to be your friend you know animal friends. Mira said uhm Mike the bird want Brick to be it's friend because it has no friends in its life. Brick said oh i think i'll call it Phoenix. Zoey said oh that is good name for the bird Brick. Kai said Zoey's right Brick you should carry the bird on your shoulder during the journey. Brick yeah i think can do that come on my new bird friend let's go to the lighthouse together the bird chirped happily flies itself on Brick's shoulder and then used his psychic power to give the bird something to eat like a worm the bird like the worm and the team ran inside of the lighthouse and found nothing inside of it Brick sensed something so he and his animal friend Brick had to run while his animal friend flies they found some stairs that leads to the top of the lighthouse with Phoenix on his shoulder Brick walking up the stairs and found a light bulb shining blight Brick quickly covered his eyes with his hand while Phoenix covered her eyes her wings a monster looked at Brick and Phoenix in their eyes meanwhile back with the group Adam noticed that someone was missing of their group he asked has anyone seen Brick and his animal friend Phoenix? Mira said i've they were with us this whole time. Cameron said they must have sneak off we have to go and find them. They runned to the stairs they walked up the stairs and found Brick and Phoenix looking at something far away from them Zoey asked Brick what's wrong what's that in front of you and Phoenix? Phoenix used her wings to point at what was in front of her and Brick they were in shock it was monster that was looking at Brick in the eyes weirdly Brick was using his psychic powers to read it's mind and learned the monster owned the lighthouse for a long time of its life and light bulb was losing light Mike had a light bulb in his pocket he handed the light bulb to Brick he used his telekinesis to lit the light bulb and put the brand new light bulb into its place in the lighthouse the group walked outside of the light house once they were outside

Brick ran out of energy fall to the ground and was unconscious Mira noticed at first and said guys Brick just fainted! Mike,Zoey,Cameron,Kai and Adam ran up to Mira knee down at Brick Mike asked is Brick okay Mira? Mira said i don't know Mike all that i know is that he was dizzy and looking at he as going to faint any minute now. They runned while Mira carried Brick in her arms and then she putted Brick in a sleeping bag so that he can rest Mira and the other out in the forest to found food for the night and thought of saving some food for Brick when he waking from his unconsciousness it was night time and Mike and Mira noticed Brick was moving and maybe waking up from his unconsciousness Mira said hey guys i think Brick is waking up of his unconsciousness they all went to Brick and saw that Brick was waking up when he opened his eyes and saw his friends as he sitting up and putted his hand on his head he asked what happened and why am i in this sleeping bag? Cameron said well Brick what happened was you actually ran out energy and passed out near us Mira putted you into this sleeping bag so you can rest we hunted for food and we decided we should save some food for you ever since you were unconscious Mira was worried about you. Mira said yes it true nobody like you i ever seen passed out like that after running out of energy like that is very bad for you and you will pass out and powers like that is amazing to have as a child ever since i saw you i felt like i has complete with you by my side at all time Brick i love you. Brick said i am surprised to hear that of you Mira i saw you i was complete with you me side too and i love you too. and after that they both kissed the gang was very happy for Mira and Brick as they went down path and Brick sensed something down the path and said guys there is something down the path and it is big and large and furry. Mike said oh there is something in front of us like a bear. Brick said almost like a bear Mike. Mira said is it what i think it is Brick. Brick said yes Mira it is thing that you are thinking about it is a raccoon. Then a raccoon jumped out of nowhere and hitted Brick and scratched him in the eye leaving Brick with an black eye and the group runned towards Brick and helped him up after the raccoon attack Cameron said Brick are you okay. Brick said no i was just got scratched in eye by that raccoon. Zoey said oh Brick i think that scratch just leaved you wit a black eye. Brick asked really you sure Zoey. as he cheeked his eye and found out there he has a black eye where was he scratched at a few minutes ago Brick exclaimed oh my gosh you're right Zoey there is a black eye where i was scratched at a few minutes ago! Mira asked should we continue or wait unit Brick recover of the injury. They all said yeah let's do this. They stayed in a hiding place for 30 mins to wait for Brick recover of the injury that the raccoon leaved on his eye and they leaved the hiding place few mins later

they found that Brick had his hands on head again and his eyes were closed Mike asked uhm what is Brick doing now guys? Adam said i think Brick is using his psychic powers. Zoey asked oh is he now? While Brick was using psychic powers a blackness was in his mind then all of a sudden a ghost came up to him a said hi i am Spooky. As she said this she was wearing a light blue dress that matches with her hair Spooky came up to Brick to gave him a warning about what is happening to him and friends nearby Brick oh thanks Spooky for telling me this. Spooky said your welcome well good luck on telling your friend about this. Brick said thanks Spooky. While back in the real world the gang was starting to worry Brick about for a second and when he finally opened his eyes because he was off the hook when Spooky talked to him about warning that she give to him Kai asked what happened Brick and what did you see in your mind? Brick said well i saw a ghost named Spooky she came up to me to give me a warning. Zoey asked oh what warning did she give you. Brick said if i can remember i think she said something about danger is near you must keep your form any trouble that comes in your way and Brick keep in mind if you use your psychic powers it well drain your energy really fast like the speed of light and if you do use your powers whatever will happen to you you must be careful or there will be serious speech so yeah see you later and after she just laughed and flew away from me and then i thought to myself if Spooky's saying is true and i will sense so much trouble on the way. Zoey said so if you use your powers they will drain your energy fast like the speed of light. Brick said yes that's right Zoey. Mira asked and this psychic energy now is like portal of which terrible things escape every time you use your psychic powers? Brick nodded his head Cameron said i think that is something having you half human and half mutated. Kai asked you have a ghost living in your mind? Brick asked are you that sure? He opened his hand and shock waves were coming out of hands and was hitting Kai in the face Mike shouted close your hands close your hands! Brick tried to close his hands but they won't close Adam said we have to get you a doctor. Brick said quickly no way i hate doctors. Brick hit Kai with powers again for the second time after that it happened again,again and again Mike said Brick we have enough of this we are taking you to the doctor. After Mike said this Brick ate Kai by his powers and now Kai is in his mouth and after the doctor's visit Adam,Mike and Cameron are already inside of Brick's mouth Zoey said we have lost half of our team and Brick still can't open his hands what are going to do?! Brick was angry with them and said can you see guys it is all the ghost fault?! While he was angry Mira and Zoey saw that Brick's eyes were red they look like there was a demon in there he was floating too when his hands were open his powers were out of control his power pulled Mira into his mouth and she screamed Zoey said cleary that was your fault. Brick was runned and got a notepad draw some images on it Zoey asked force angel no,good is that clock or time?

and she knows the answer the images that Brick draw for Zoey she said i alway force you to have a good time. Brick nodded his head after a few mins giving Zoey drawing in his notepad Zoey said okey i know how to fix this open wide. Brick opened his mouth Zoey was pulled into his mouth meanwhile inside Brick's mouth Zoey landed the tongue and saw that her friends were fighting Spooky Kai said worthless Zoey we tried everything quit it we all going to die! Adam said the only thing we have to is fight Spooky i know how got her out of Brick's mouth. Zoey said i know too Adam i readed books about them. Adam and Zoey pulled out Poltergust 5000 (from Luigi's Mansion) it was pulling Spooky into the Poltergust 5000 when she was fully inside the Poltergust 5000 Brick was playing with something he opened his mouth and somehow Mike,Adam,Kai,Cameron and Zoey came out of his mouth and he had trouble getting Mira to came out his mouth until she was finally was out of Brick's mouth Phoenix went to her master she flew to his shoulder she rubbed his head with her wing Brick patted Phoenix on her head Brick said sorry if i made you worry Phoenix. As he rubbed Phoenix's head Mira said oh Brick i love that you are treating your bird friend with some love and it looks like you are her father now because you treating Phoenix like the father which you already are right now. Brick said i guess i am her father now. hey Phoenix i am your father now. You are happy now? Zoey asked do you want to know how got Spooky out of your mouth? Brick said yes Zoey i do want know. Adam said well Brick what happened was me and Zoey pulled something from Luigi's Mansion called the Poltergust 5000 we pulled Spooky into the Poltergust 5000 once she was in there then all of a sudden we came out of your mouth. Brick said oh Luigi's Mansion i use to love that game! Mike asked did you play Luigi's Mansion when you were a child Brick? Brick said yes i did played Luigi's Mansion oh that game was so good that i played the game on my gamecube and it was after my sister Jo and her family saved me from my old foster parents and i also played the 3ds's Luigi's Mansion the Dark Moon and i have to honest here that Luigi was my favorite Mario character growing up! Cameron said it looks like you and me have something in common Brick because Luigi was my favorite character growing up too because Super Mario Bros U for the Wii and i loved and i played as Luigi from World 1 to World 8 and saved Princess Peach. Mira said there you go Brick you have something in common with Cameron. Brick said i guess i am having something in common with Cameron right now because we both a favorite Mario bros character Luigi. the group continued on the path and then a funny thing happened Zoey's body jumped and stunned as she twisted herself out of her chair landed neaty with two feet on the carpet Mike said that nice Zoey you stand up like for days look you standing up all of your own you not using a stick. Zoey don't even hear Mike the frozen popped eye look was with her she miles away in another world Mike thought to himself something about the fruit a few days ago. Then suddenly she became sick really sick

The group started looking for the magic golden flower once they haven't found the magic golden flower until Brick find the magic golden flower they had get the flower to Zoey as fast as their feet can carry them to Zoey Brick was the first one to get to Zoey the magic of the golden flower healed Zoey once Zoey healed up of her sickness they continued down the path they take before Zoey became sick when the raccoon started appear started to attack again the raccoon attacked most of the team expect for Brick he became mad very mad because he was watching his friends getting injured by the raccoon he started screaming it was a raging scream and lighting was striking he pulled off a piece of his shirt of the bottom he tied the strap of the shirt around his head and the long straps and tied around his hands and he put two fingers into some black paint and put the black paint on his cheeks Brick becomes Commando Brick he said it is payback time i don't know if it's ok with everyone. He let out an evil laugh and the lighting strikes again he took out a bow and arrow he shot the arrow at the raccoon the arrow scared the raccoon away maybe it was scared of Commando Brick and just ran away of him the group saw Brick's new change of his outfit Mike asked whoa what just happened to Brick? Kai said i don't know Mike but i think he changed his outfit into a new version of himself. Commando Brick keeped his unibrow in an angry glance at the direction that the raccoon run at that path it take when it was running away from Commando Brick because it was scared of him Mira said Brick you are okay. Commando Brick said it is Commando Brick to you Mira. Kai asked so Commando Brick what happened to the real Brick? Commando Brick said oh he was turned into me which is Commando Brick. Mike said so that is what happened to the old Brick and he replaced with a new Brick. Commando Brick said yes i think my psychic powers had changed too. He showed them his psychic powers and what Brick was saying was true his psychic powers had changed because the shockwave sounded so loud that it almost blast the team's eardrum their ears was ringing for few mins Mira said whoa that was loud for our eardrums. Zoey said yeah i know Mira it did because that shockwave almost blasted out eardrums. Mike said Commando Brick was right about his psychic powers they did changed big time around right now. They look at Commando Brick and found out he was missing from he was standing Zoey asked where's Commando Brick? Adam said i was about tell him then we look behind he was gone out of our sight. Kai asked but where did he go? Zoey said i don't know Kai we to go find him before he goes completely insane in his Commando Brick mode on right now. The group searched and searched but they can't find Commando Brick anywhere the minutes turn into hours,hours and hours into days and the days turn into months it has now been 6 months Mira said it been 6 months we not seen Commando Brick in 6 months to tell you the truth guys that i honestly really missed the old Brick you know i mean right i really really missed the old Brick i just want him back right now because i confess my feeling to him. Zoey puts her arm around Mira's shoulder and said i know Mira i missed the old Brick too i don't know he'll come back to us. After 45 minutes they were just camping in the middle of the woods they were also planning on trying to get Brick back to normal from his Commando side. Mike said okay guys we gonna get Brick back. Mira yelled something he know something back there! Zoey said you're right we need got Brick that's what happened. Kai said wait guys what if something happen to Commando Brick. They went deep into the woods after a few minutes they found something in the wood not that far away they all asked to them self wat in the world is that thing in the deepest part of the woods it was Slender man Zoey asked what in the world is that?

Kai said it is Slender man he is known for kidnapping kids after that nobody knows what happened to the kids you know after they disappear like that. Zoey said yes we have to stop Slender man before he takes us away from each other. And then Slender man stepped into a trap that was planted on the ground once Slender man was on the ground an arrow was shooted they were wondering who was the one to shot the arrow at Slender man they look to the right and saw a shadow Zoey asked what in the world is that? Mike said it looks like a shadow and it is walking towards us. Kai asked who do you guys think it is? Before Slender man could remove the arrow from his head the shadow had its hand out and some familiar shockwaves came out of its hands Zoey said hey we know where those shockwaves and you did know who got this type of power like this?! Cameron said i think that the shadow is Commando Brick you guys because he is the only one in our team that has powers like that. The shadow reveal itself to be Commando Brick he was fearless and at first his dog tags glowed blue and his eyes were glowing blue as he started to lift his hand and lifted Slender man in the air and started to choke him or something like that Zoey asked is Commando Brick choking the heck out of Slender right now guys are seeing this? Mike said yes we did and did you guys see his dog tag they were glowing blue and his eyes were also growing blue as well. Once Commando Brick has stop choking Slender man until he was not moving unexpectedly Commando Brick took out his tanto blade and slashed Slender man multiple times until his body was hurting then Slender man was all beaten up he vanished into darkness after all of that trama Commando Brick putted his tanto blade back into the slot that is in his belt Kai said that was insane. Adam asked what did he do to Slender man? Cameron said i think he slashed Slender man until his body was hurting of the blade and i think Slender was scared for life and vanished into the darkness. Zoey said we have to get Brick back normal somehow but only question is how are we gonna to Brick back too if he's still in there. Kai said i think if we bring back some memories us together as group and the adventure we had together and all of the other time too and about time before you,Mike,Cameron and him met me,Adam and Mira. and then they started remind Commando Brick with some memories of them together and all of the other time they had together and all of sudden Commando Brick thought to himself you know what i will not change a thing. Then Commando Brick just started laughing and got an apple and hit Mike in the face with the apple Adam said food fight! Commando Brick said oh no Adam this is a food war. All of them were laughing and throwing food everywhere after 45 minutes the group moved Commando Brick from the woods and back to the camp Commando Brick aske so this the camping place that you guys choose? Mike said yeah. Mira said you are so right Commando Brick. Zoey said you know what Commando Brick we are camping tonight.

Commando Brick said oh really now. And then all of a sudden some strange creatures came out of nowhere Mike asked what in the world are those things? Adam said they look those things of the Walking dead the video game and the tv series. Mira asked are you sure about that Adam? Adam said yes i am sure about this. They started fighting the zombie until two little boys came out of nowhere one of them had a gun while the other boy had a knife the two boys started to the zombies after all of that Mira asked woah who are this kids and what are they doing to those zombies? Commando Brick said i think those kids are fighting the zombies with that gun and that knife. Kai said i think Commando Brick is right for once guys. Mike said hey you kids thanks for saving us. One of the boys said your welcome by the way my is Alvin Jr "AJ" for short and this my first and ever friend Tennessee "Tenn" for short. Tenn looked little bit shy AJ said oh he is shy. Adam asked so do you have any powers? AJ said i don't have any but Tenn has powers when i first met him. Kai asked what type of power does Tenn have AJ? AJ said he has 5 types of powers like Zoolingualism,Telepathy,

Telekinesis and Psychic,and Earth powers. Mira said 5 types of powers it's insane and crazy at the same time too. Cameron said yeah i totally agree with you Mira having 5 different power like that will be crazy and insane at the same time. AJ said oh he can control all of those powers all on his own right Tenn. Tenn just nodded his head in agreement Commando Brick and his little Bird Phoenix went up to AJ and asked hey AJ did you mind of mine bird friend talks to Tenn for a second? AJ thought for a minute and he said sure hey Tenn Commando Brick's bird friend named Phoenix wants to talk to you about something. Tenn shyly said ok i will do i will show you all of 5 my powers. He begins by talking to Phoenix and he also read everyone's mind and lifted thing off of the ground and also lifting some of the trees off of the ground and also made some shockwave of his mind and the group were like whoa he is very talented Zoey said Commando Brick i think Tenn had the same powers as you but you do not have 5 of them you have only one which is psychic and that is one Tenn's powers. Cameron said now we have two people on our team that has powers. AJ asked what do you guys mean there two people on the team that has powers? Adam said AJ our friend Commando Brick has powers too he's psychic jus like one of your friend's powers because he was experimented on by his own parents when he was young. Tenn said oh no that's terrible. AJ said you are right Tenn that is terrible. After all of that they went off down the road the campfire that AJ and Tenn had setted up from themselves Adam asked so you guys made this camp out all by yourself? AJ said yes we did made this campout all by ourselves and we also have time to hurt down the forest for food while we were hurting for food one day down into the wood in far away we manage to find some food and then we can't find our way back to the campout we find our way out of the wood by using Tenn's psychic powers. The group speechless they thought that Tenn was so talented they all clapped

AJ said Tenn also has sisters that are older than him he was adopted by a family that has twin daughters named Sophie and Minerva "Minnie" for short they were twins there was a fire in the building their parent the twins and Tenn tried to make out alive and then all of a sudden the twin were dead and Tenn was the only surviving the fire and then he gained those 5 powers from some experiments that some scientist put on him and then i met him a few days later after the fire accident with his adopted sisters and his adopted parents dnd we have been best friends ever since that day. The group went to a shocker because they don't know that Tenn was adopted by Sophie and Minnie's mom and dad and was caught in a fire and was found by AJ himself and they heard about the adventure that they just took down the wood find their way back by using Tenn's psychic powers and after a week of living AJ and Tenn they asked if Tenn and AJ can join their team to find the way home they both said yes. At the same time once the group got all set up and ready go forward down the path and found themselves in a cave in inside a dungeon underground the group was unconscious two and three was in one cell together Zoey and Commando Brick Tenn and Cameron Kai,Mike and AJ and then after a few minutes if being unconscious Zoey was first one to wake of her unconsciousness and found herself inside a cell with Commando Brick was right beside also unconscious she said Commando Brick wake up. Commando Brick woke up and he asked Zoey is that you and where in the world? Zoey said i think we are in a dungeon cell underground. They look around and saw the other inside other cells right beside their cell Zoey and Commando Brick said guys wake up! They both yelled at the same time almost everyone woke up from their unconsciousness but not Tenn he was still unconscious but before they can reach out to Tenn Cameron crawled towards him and shaked Tenn on the shoulder and asked hey Tenn can you hear me buddy? Tenn slowly woke up from his unconsciousness they found a key to unlock the 3 cells but the key is to fay away but all of sudden Tenn used his telekinesis ability to lift the key his and Cameron's cell and opened the cell with the key as he and Cameron goot out of their cell started to unlock Zoey and Commando Brick's cell and Mike,Kai and AJ's cell they were trying found the way out of the cave before they got caught again by something they don't know about yet AJ asked how are we solve this there are two paths i wonder which path we are supposed to take i think if we take the wrong way we run into bats or even worse spiders zoinks. Cameron said i think you are right AJ but the only question which path we supposed take without getting caught by any bats and spiders?! Mike said i think we need have Commando Brick and Tenn to use their psychic ability to tell us which path we are supposed to take if we run into spider or bats then Tenn will have to use his earth powers to beat the bats and spiders up and we have to run out of the way quick as possible. Kai said i think Mike is right you guys. Commando Brick said i totally agree with that.

after few minutes of being in the cave for so long and then a bat flew towards them turned itself to be a friendly liking vampire with purple eyes and pink shirt with black dress her hair tied up two pigtails which looked like bat wings and pinks sock with black boots and on her hands were light blue fingerless gloves the vampire asked uhm who are you guys are you guys lost are something like that? Zoey said my name is Zoey and this is Mike,Kai,Adam,Mira,Commando Brick,AJ and Tenn there only two of us who have powers are Tenn and Commando Brick. The vampire said well nice to meet you guys if you guys are lost i can help you throughout the cave and by the way before i forget my name is Vampirina. After all of that Vampirina helped the gang out of the cave then Commando Brick said thank you Vampirina for helping us and for that we are letting join our team because we have two girl in or team we are hoping for another girl in the team so what do you said Vampirina do you want to join our team for way home!? Vampirina thought about for a few minutes then she said yes i will join your team because i been alone for a few days i really wanted a home so i will join the team. They cheered for Vampirina as she joined the team as they went down the path they found something down the road Mike asked what in the world is that? When they got closer to the object it was a person it was unconscious maybe it was knocked out or something like that Commando Brick pulled the person into his arms and run towards the wood the group was confessed then down to the woods to see what Commando Brick was doing to the person meanwhile down the wood Commando Brick was looking around the person and found out the person was injured in the back of the head and medical bag was on the ground near him he grabbed the bag and wrapped the person's injuries with bandages arm and leg the group found Commando Brick helping the person out by putting bandages on it's arm and leg Mike said i think Commando Brick is helping the person out by putting bandages on it's arm and leg. Kai said hey i think Mike's right you guys. Commando Brick said oh i don't see you guys behind me you guys kinda jumpscared me a little bit. Zoey said sorry Commando Brick. Adam said yeah so so sorry. Commando Brick said it's ok just don't do that ever again ok. Mike said ok we will never do it again. Mira said what are you're doing to that person is very very helpful of you because i believe you never that to a person that has a injury that is very very bad like this. Commando Brick disappeared out of their sight again for the second time in six months Mike noticed at first and went to tell the other about Commando Brick's unexpected disappearance he said guys Commando Brick just unexpected disappeared out of our sight again. After a few minutes of messing around they finally found Commando Brick doing something he hadn't done in a long time changing back into normal Brick Mike asked you are guy thinking what i am think right now? Adam said yes we are Mike. Mira sid i so so happy.

Commando Brick took off his bandana and hand bands he snapped his fingers and blight white light hit him and changed his outfit back to normal instead of bring torn up the light faded away the only thing has changed on Brick's outfit has he now has cloak with a hood Mike said at last Brick is finally back to normal right guys. Mira said but the only that is different of Brick's outfit that there is a cloak with a hood that is on him right now. All of a sudden Brick fell face first into the ground the group ran towards him and putted him the same sleeping bag that Mira putted him last after he fainted after they came out the lighthouse after few days of Brick being unconscious the group was starting to get worried about Brick Tenn said i need to go into Brick's mind for a few minutes because i need wake Brick up from being unconscious now. So after he said that Tenn put his fingers on Brick's head he closed his eyes if he was trying to get inside of Brick's mind once Tenn got inside Brick's mind he was that everything around him was pitch black that no one can see anything he saw Brick finally after a few minutes of walking farther into the mind Tenn asked are the real Brick? Brick said yes i am the real Brick. Tenn groped on Brick's two hands said Brick you need to wake up our friends are worried about you right now. Brick said they are oh shoot i guess my head was so messed about Commando Brick and the raccoon i was so rapped on my own rage and anger. Tenn said hey it is ok Brick once you wake up from your unconsciousness everyone will be happy take my hand Brick i will show if there is another way just like someone once did for me. After Tenn said this Brick don't' know what to say about this he was crying as takes Tenn's hand both of them closed their eyes as a blight light come and hitted them before they can do anything Tenn opened his eyes and puts his hands away from Brick's head and stepped away from Brick Kai asked is he? Kai was cut out until he heard Brick moaning and groaning as he was trying to wake up from his unconsciousness Mira puts her hand on Brick's shoulder Brick stirred as he felt Mira's touch his shoulder as she begging for Brick to wake up which he did his vision was all foggy until fogginess started to fade away when Brick's eyes came into focus he saw everyone by his side Brick noticed there is now cloak is around his full black outfit and the cloak hood was around his head and groaned and then asked ugh where in the world am i and why so i have this cloak on? Zoey said Brick you turned yourself into Commando Brick then until that one we in the middle of a wood we were attacked by Slender man you went with your tanto blade and started slash and hitted him with your bow and arrow. Brick said oh my gosh my Commando side really just that horrible thing to Slender man and the raccoon i am so ashamed. Adam said oh don't be ashamed Brick you are safe of your Commando side now Mira said yes my sweetheart you are safe of your Commando side now Brick. Brick asked why did you called me your sweetheart Mira what in the world are you doing? Mira was kissing him Brick was shocked to found Mira still loved him and also for that he kissed her back lovestruck

they stayed like that for a few minutes until they want to where the person was last seen they saw that the person was a purple mobian chameleon with yellow horn between his eyes, golden eyes and a ridge of three black scales down his spine and a coiled tail. He wears dark purple and black shoes with elaborate cuffs, white gloves with a purple back, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles his name was Espio he was still unconscious of early that day when Brick was still in his commando side and also Espio is also a ninja and he can turn invisible and possess great speed and stealth camouflage that lets Espio to change his color scheme to match his environment Mira said so the person is a mobian purple chameleon. Brick started to sense something about the chameleon he said guys i sense something. Tenn said i am having same feeling to Brick i sense something to about the chameleon. Kai asked what are you guys sensing anyway? Brick said we are sensing the chameleon is a ninja and is part of an agency and can go invisible and has 3 special powers called Telepathy,Teleportation, and Psychic powers like me and Tenn he will get a headache everytime he had sense something nearby or anything else in the wild. Mira said omg that is something. Tenn said oh and one more thing if everyone makes him really like really really mad he will go into his commando side like Brick do when he got mad when you guys got knocked out by a raccoon before you guys me,AJ and Vampirina. Adam said oh i can picture the chameleon right now in my head. Kai said i kinda agree with that Adam. the chameleon was starting to wake up he sat up before groaning the chameleon said ugh what in the world the only that i remember i was with my friends Vector and Charmy when suddenly a bright light come out of nowhere and hit me and suddenly i woke up here and i guess my name is Espio the Chameleon. Vampirina said woah you are pretty calm for a chameleon. Espio said i guess i really am this calm for a ninja chameleon. Mike said i think we need a third person i think this team that has powers had Brick and Tenn we need a third person that has powers like Espio because he has three special power like Brick and Tenn just said about him. Kai said Mike is right for once you guys we really need a third person that has powers like Espio. Then after Espio joined the team they saw something in the sand it was a bone Espio,Tenn and Brick helped each other to pull the bone out of its place in the dirt when the three got the bone out of the dirt Espio said you guys you need to see this bone right now. Brick and Tenn looked at the bone in Espio's hand they saw the bone and saw something familiar with the bone Brick said there is something strange on the bone Tenn and Espio. Tenn said it looks like one of these bones that a dinosaur's have other dinosaurs. Brick said oh my goodness I think Tenn is right Espio this bone really is of a dinosaur. Espio said i think back in the past I was in a time machine I was back in the past where the dinosaurs were in the past i can already tell about that. Brick said we have to get the group over now guys. Tenn said i will get them over here. While Tenn was getting Mira,Mike,Zoey,Adam,Kai,Vampirina,Aj and Cameron

Brick and Espio was still looking at bone again it was revealed it actually a dinosaur bone Brick was shocked and Espio was too he was also shocked, he started to have sensation in his head that while he was a small chameleon he will collect dinosaur bones when the memory faded away from his head Brick noticed Espio acting strangely and asked are you okay Espio you look very pale. Espio said i just a memory when i was young i collected dinosaur bones when i just little chameleon i will collect dinosaur bones once in show and tell I showed all of my dinosaur bones the kids in my class and even my teacher laughed because of my collection of dinosaur bones i started became a ninja and started ninja school where I trained to become a ninja. Once Tenn was over to them with the group Mira said woah you guys found real dinosaur bone. Aj said it looks like they really did found a real dinosaur bone. MIke noticed he was holding Zoey's hand and blushing at Zoey she was blushing Zoey said Mike there is something I need to tell you. Mike asked what is it Zoey? Zoey felt guilty for a moment and finally said I really really like you the first time i saw you i thought you were cute all of that i know what i mean Mike. Mike said i know you mean Zoey i really like you too. Then they both kissed everyone was so happy for Mike and Zoey they confessed their feelings to each other just like Brick and Mira they went the path the three psychics felt a sensation they went to see what the problem was when someone the three psychics in the head Phoenix saw this and went to the group who just noticed Phoenix flying to them with information about Espio,Tenn and Brick once she had informed everyone about the three psychics they all started to search for them meanwhile back in the middle of nowhere Espio,Tenn and Brick was inside of a cage underground where is dark and you can;t see anything at all down there Tenn was to first one to wake up from his unconsciousness and saw his friends Espio and brick are also inside a cage his telekinesis to get the key that is right near his cage opened it Tenn went too Espio's cage and opened it he pulled Espio out of the cage and puts a hand Espio's shoulder and shock it and said Espio wake up. Espio slowly opened his eyes and looked around for a moment and saw Tenn standing right there in front of him he moaned and sat up and also saw Brick in a cage unconscious said oh my gosh what in the world is happening Tenn and why is Brick unconscious in a cage? Tenn said i don't know the only thing that I remember is that someone hit us in the back of the head felt more like a baseball bat. Espio went to Brick's cage he asked where is the key? Tenn said it is right here in my hand. He handed Espio the key to open up the cage and pulled Brick out of the cage and puts a hand on Brick's shoulder and said Brick wake up. His dog tag started to glow Tenn asked what is happening to Brick Espio? Espio said i don't know Tenn. Brick started waking up and the only thing they noticed that is different is Brick is his eyes glowed blue and this it is not evil spirit possessing him now it is a nice spirit possessing his dog tag the spirit's name is Princess Celestia she was killed by King Sombra and she saw Brick's body she will help the three psychics get out of the underground and back to their friends she said can I help you darling? Espio said will miss in Brick's body we need help to get out of the underground back to our friends above the sand. Tenn said yes so please help us get out of here. Princess Celestia said yes i will. They went on the path

then Princess Celestia tripped and fell to the ground and said i am so sorry darling i haven't learned how to use a human body. Tenn and Espio helped her up set her on a chair in the room Espio said so miss you are inside of our friend Brick's body you must feel his powers in his head. Tenn said all you have to do is move your arms and legs and you will be fine. Princess Celestia felt her arms and legs as she moved them and finally manage stand up in her own now without Espio and Tenn's help she was so proud of herself She said yes i am finally learning how to use a human body which is your friend's body sorry daring. Espio said it's okay miss and do you mind telling us your name. Princess Celestia said oh sorry daring my name is Princess Celestia i was killed by King Sombra one of my worst enemies of all time in my life he used his dark magic which killed me and God said the only thing I need to do to be alive again is to help three psychics get out of an underground dungeon which is you guys and your friend too because i am feeling guilty for taking over your friend's body like this. Espio said it's okay Celestia i am sure that our friend will be confessed because of his memory and stuff and maybe we will tell him after you done quest to be normal and go back to normal and for some revenge on King Sombra for killing you with his dark magic. Tenn said yeah i agree on that idea Espio let's get out of here and get Celestia back to normal and being alive like a normal person again. Princess Celestia said yes it will daring. Meanwhile back up the sand the group was searching for the three psychics and they found a hole an invisible hand pushed them into the hole they were in an underground maze if they take the right path they will found the three psychics if they the wrong way they will run into bats or even worse spiders and while they are trying to complete the underground maze in one minute by using a machine to find out what math is right or wrong at the same thing Mike saw the psychics and said they're over here. They went over to the psychics and saw something different about Brick his eyes were glowing blue Mike some know that the spirit was nice and helped the three psychics thought the cave once they got out of the cave they made a portal appear out of nowhere and once they know where they are the gang was back home Brick,Tenn,Espio,Adam,Kai,Mira,Mike,Zoey,Cameron,Vampirina and Aj was in peace and the ghost of Princess Celestria was in peace as well as the others.

The End

.


End file.
